NILAI KASIH IBU MELALUI NOTE'S
by Uzukachi
Summary: Naruto memberikan sebuah catatan kecil kepada Kaa-sannya dengan cengiran yang cukup lebar. Kaa-sannya hanya tersenyum lembut membaca catatan itu.. Kisah seorang Ibu yang menyayangi anaknya! Kushina & Naruto.


NILAI KASIH IBU MELALUI NOTE'S

Hai.. Uzumaki Shieru di sini! :D

Ini fic ke-2 dariku, mohon maaf kalau tulisanku gak bagus, mungkin juga banyak typo! mohon bantuannya dari senpai-senpai sekalian, karena daku masih belum berpengalaman ^^a

Selamat membaca \(^^)/

Disclaimer:

I do not own them.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nilai Kasih Ibu melalui Note's © Uzumaki Shieru

Seorang bocah lelaki berumur 7 tahun tengah berjalan dengan mengembungkan ke dua pipinya. Bocah tersebut berambut pirang, bermata biru dan memiliki tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya, Uzumaki Naruto. Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang cukup di hentakkan, tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal. Di tangannya telah terdapat beberapa lembar uang, Kaa-sannya telah menyuruhnya berbelanja.

"Merepotkan.. huh!" Gerutunya masih mengembungkan pipinya, terlihat sangat imut. Langkahnya terhenti saat di depannya terdapat sebuah warung kecil, tempat yang sebenarnya ia tuju.

"Shizune nee-chan..!" Panggilnya agak keras, dengan suara cempreng pastinya.

"Oh, Naru-chan! di suruh belanja, ya? rajinnya.." Ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek, Shizune.

"Iya, nee. Naru mau beli ini, ini, dan ini juga!" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang ia ingin beli. Shizune mengangguk dan mengambil barang belanjaan Naruto, tidak lupa ia membungkuskan barang tersebut.

"Ini Naru.." Ucap Shizune menyodorkan barang belanjaan Naruto. Setelah membayar dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Naruto lalu kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

.

"Kaa-san..!" Panggil Naruto

"Oh, Sudah?" Tanya Kushina, Kaa-sannya. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu dengan santainya ia pun berlalu pergi.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! masih ada lagi, sayang.." Ucap Kushina tiba-tiba. Wanita berambut merah panjang itu tersenyum lembut sambil berjongkok untuk menatap putra tercintanya.

"Apa lagi, Kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah cemberut

"Dasar anak ini!" Jawab Kushina sambil mencubit gemas pipi anak kesayangannya itu.

"A-aduh! Sakit, Kaa-san!" Kata Naruto kesakitan.

"Kau itu.. Cepat bersihkan kamarmu, sayang! Kenapa kamarmu berantakan, begitu? Bersihkan ya sayang.." Suruh Kushina dengan nada lembut.

"Hm~ baik, Kaa-san.." Ucap Naruto setengah hati. Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum.

"Bagus, ttebane.." Ucap Kushina sambil mengacak pelan rambut pirang Naruto. Naruto pun berlalu menuju kamarnya.

.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

"Haaah.. Kenapa kamarku berantakan begini?" Gerutunya. Ia pun segera membersihkan kamarnya. Ia menyimpan mainan-mainannya yang berserakan, merapikan tempat tidurnya dan menyapu debu di lantai. Naruto melakukannya dengan cukup baik dan rapi.

"Fuuh.. akhirnya selesai juga!" Ucapnya sambil mengusap jidatnya yang berkeringat, puas dengan apa yang ia kerjakan.

"Bagus, ttebane.." Suara tersebut membuat Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

"Kaa-san?" Gumam Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya

"Anak Kaa-san memang hebat! bisa jadi istri yang baik rupanya!" Ucap Kushina dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kaa-san!" Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba merona, "Jangan memperlakukan aku seperti perempuan, uuhhh.." Ucap Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hehe gomen-ttebane. Kau manis sekali sih.." Ucap Kushina mengusap-usap kepala pirang Naruto.

"Ng, Kaa-san.. Aku boleh main sekarang?" Tanya Naruto

"Ckck.. Kau harus membuang sampah dulu, sayang.. Kaa-san melihat sudah banyak tumpukan sampah di dapur kita." Kata Kushina

"Ah, tapi Kaa-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian ttebane," Potong Kushina, "Harus di lakukan ya sayang.." Ucap Kushina tersenyum lembut.

"Haahh.." Naruto hanya menghela nafas, "Baiklah, Kaa-san.." Ucapnya lagi. Lalu Naruto pun pergi menuju dapur.

"Haahh.. Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini? Merepotkan! dan uuhh.. berat!" Keluhnya. Naruto pun membuang sampah-sampah tersebut di tempat pembuangan sampah.

"Selesai!" Ucapnya gembira, "Waktunya main.. yahooooo!" Teriaknya dengan riang.

.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

.

"Oi, Teman-teman!" Panggilnya dengan nada lantang.

"Ah, Naru-chan! Ayo kita main!" Ujar salah satu temannya yang bertato segitiga, Kiba.

"Main kelereng atau.. oh, main selodor saja. Apapun boleh!" Usul Naruto riang.

Tapi tiba-tiba

"Naruuu..! ke sini sebentar,ttebane!" Teriakan Kaa-sannya membuat Naruto kecewa.

"Maaf teman-teman.." Gumamnya Lemah. Teman-temannya terheran melihat tingkah Naruto, biasanya Naruto menolak panggilan Kaa-sannya.

.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

.

"Ada apa, Kaa-san? Kenapa dengan Otouto-chan? dari tadi menangis?" Tanya Naruto

"Sayang.. Bisa jaga adikmu sebentar.. Kaa-san akan membuatkan susu untuknya.." Jawab Kushina, "Tidak keberatan, kan?" Ucap Kushina lagi.

"Ya.. ya.. Kaa-san.." Jawab Naruto sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Kaa-sannya pun menyodorkan sang 'bayi' kepada Naruto.

"Sebentar ya Kyuu-chan.. Kaa-san buat susu dulu." Ucap sang Ibu tercinta. Kushina pun menuju dapur untuk membuat susu.

.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

.

"Cep.. Cep.. Kyuu-chan.. jangan nangis ya.." Ucap Naruto menenangkan adiknya. Di goyang-goyangkan sang adik tercinta di dalam dekapannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sang adik pun terdiam lalu tertawa kecil di pelukannya.

"Hehe.. Kau lucu sekali Kyuu-chan.." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sang Ibu tersenyum mendapati Naruto yang menjaga adiknya penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih ya sayang.." Ucap Kushina lalu mengambil sang bayi dari dekapan Naruto.

"Kaa-san, aku boleh melanjutkan bermain?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Sayang.. Masih ada dua pekerjaan lagi yang harus kau lakukan." Jawab Kushina tersenyum.

"Eh?" Naruto kaget, Kushina hanya mengangguk.

"Sirami tanaman lalu setelah Kyuu-chan selesai Kaa-san susui, kau tidurkan Kyuu-chan di ranjangnya, ya sayang.." Kata Kushina

"Baik, Kaa-san.." Ucap Naruto pelan.

Naruto pun mengambil tempat penyiraman tanaman lalu mengisinya dengan air.

"Haah.. Ya ampun.." Keluhnya. Setelah penuh, ia pun beranjak ke depan rumahnya, menyirami seluruh tanaman yang ada.

"Lalala~" Naruto bernyanyi dengan nada cempreng, melupakan keluh kesah yang tidak ikhlas menjadi ikhlas. Ia bersiul, menandakan bahwa ia menikmati pekerjaannya, tidak ingin membuat sang Ibu kecewa. Ia tidak memperdulikan teman-temannya yang asyik bermain di luar sana. Naruto tetap melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Selesai!" Serunya gembira. Naruto pun berlalu menemui Kaa-sannya kembali. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil sang adik yang tertidur di dekapan Kaa-sannya.

"Pelan-pelan, sayang.." Ucap Kushina.

Naruto pun pergi untuk menidurkan sang adik di ranjang kecilnya. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto pun ikut tertidur di samping adiknya.

.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

.

Dua jam kemudian

"Gawat! aku tertidur! Ah, jadi tidak bisa bermain.." Gerutu Naruto. Naruto lalu beranjak dari kamar tersebut. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbesit di pikirannya. Naruto lalu cepat-cepat melangkah ke kamarnya, mengambil sebuah pulpen dan secarik kertas. Ia menulisnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ini pasti berhasil! hehe.." Ucapnya nakal. Setelah selesai dengan catatan yang ia buat, Naruto pun mencari sosok Kaa-sannya yang tengah memasak di dapur.

"Kaa-saaaan..!" Teriaknya gembira.

"Ada apa, ttebane?" Tanya Kushina heran.

"Ini!" Jawabnya menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang berisi catatan kecil yang ia tulis sendiri. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat Kaa-sannya tersenyum membaca catatannya sendiri.

'Kena kau, Kaa-san!' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kaa-san pinjam pulpen.." Ucap Kushina akhirnya

"Eh? Untuk apa, Kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto heran

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Jawab Kushina

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kushina menyodorkan kertas tersebut kepada sang anak tercinta yang ia pikir sangat jahil itu. Naruto meraih kertas tersebut lalu membacanya pelan.

"Ka-Kaa-san.. I-ini.." Suara Naruto bergetar, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca..

"Aku sayang Kaa-san..!" Naruto memeluk Kaa-sannya sambil menangis. Kushina tersenyum, "Kaa-san juga sayang padamu Naru.. Terima kasih untuk hari ini ya, sayang.." Ucap Kushina tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap-usap sayang kepala anaknya.

.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

.

NARUTO P.O.V

"Ini pasti berhasil! hehe.." Ucapku dengan nada nakal.

'Sempurna!' Pikirku

Aku mulai mencari sosok Kaa-san.. Aku ingin cepat-cepat memberikan catatan ini, 'HARUS!'

"Kaa-saaaan..!" Teriakku kegirangan

"Ada apa, ttebane?" Tanya Kaa-san agak heran.

"Ini!" Jawabku menyodorkan kertas yang ada di tanganku, Kaa-san meraihnya lalu membacanya.

-Ongkos Upah membantu Kaa-san-

Belanja ke warung: Rp. 2000,00

Membersihkan Kamar: Rp. 1000,00

Membuang sampah: Rp. 2000,00

Menggendong adik: Rp. 2000,00

Menyirami tanaman: Rp. 2000,00

Menjaga adik: Rp. 1000,00

Jumlah: Rp. 10.000,00

Selesai..

Sekilas ku lihat cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah Kaa-san.

'Berhasil!' Seruku dalam hati, 'Kena kau, Kaa-san!' Lanjutku tersenyum nakal.

"Kaa-san pinjam pulpen.." Ucap Kaa-san tiba-tiba

"Eh? Untuk apa, Kaa-san?" Tanyaku sedikit bingung

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Jawab Kaa-san masih dengan senyum lembutnya.

Aku menunggu hasil dari yang Kaa-san tulis

'Apa yang sebenarnya Kaa-san tulis, sih?' Pikirku bingung.

"Ini, sayang.." Ucap Kaa-san. Aku meraih kertas itu lalu membacanya pelan. Entah kenapa hatiku sangat tersentuh membaca catatan yang di tulis Kaa-san. Aku tidak dapat membendungi rasa bersalahku pada Kaa-san.

"Ka-Ka-saan.. I-ini.." Suaraku keluar dengan nada gemetar. Mataku berkaca-kaca, aku ingin menangis. Aku ingin segera memeluk Kaa-san.. aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.. aku..

"Aku sayang Kaa-san..!" Akhirnya aku memeluk Kaa-san, air mataku mengalir deras. Ya.. aku menangis.

"Kaa-san juga sayang padamu Naru.. Terima kasih untuk hari ini ya, sayang.." Aku tersenyum mendengarkan jawaban Kaa-san. Kaa-san pun senantiasa mengusap-usap sayang kepalaku dengan lembut.

Inilah jawaban Kaa-san yang ia tulis di catatan tersebut..

Mengandung selama sembilan bulan: GRATIS

Jaga malam karenamu: GRATIS

Air mata menetes karenamu: GRATIS

Khawatir memikirkanmu: GRATIS

Menyediakan makanan, minuman, pakaian, dan keperluanmu: GRATIS

Nilai kasihku padamu: GRATIS

Oh.. Betapa Kaa-san sangat menyayangiku..

Maafkan aku Kaa-san..

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, ku ambil pulpen dan ku tulis sebuah catatan yang mungkin dapat membuat Kaa-san tersenyum. Aku berikan catatan itu kepadanya. Benar, Kaa-san kembali tersenyum lalu ia memelukku erat..

-LUNAS-

Itulah yang aku tulis..

.

.

.

END

Hehe akhirnya selesai juga \(^^)/

Fic ini terinspirasi dari Manga Naruto yang pada saat Naruto ketemu sama Ibunya itu lho~ ahh, aku senang sekali membacanya, sampai-sampai nangis nih.. hehe.. Ng, di fic-ku ini Naruto masih kecil, karena akhir-akhir ini aku mulai bernostalgia tentang masa kecilku sendiri, benar-benar dulu aku sering di suruh-suruh sama Ibuku! Kesal juga sih, tapi itulah gunanya kita sebagai seorang anak, ya kan? XD

Yosh! mohon para senpai kritik dan sarannya! flame juga boleh, daku terima kok ^^v

review

review

review

:D


End file.
